Together
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: Kyohru. / She said herself, his imagination prodded, that she still wanted to stay with you. She might've been afraid of you...but she is willing to accept you for who you are. Besides Kagura the Boar, who else would be willing to do and say that to you?


Together

_Normal POV_

"_I want us to stay together…"_

Kyo stared up at the sky of his temporary home, reaching his hand out to wrap it around the moon. Just last night, he had showed Tohru, a dear, _true _friend, what he really looked like. That monster that everyone feared and shunned at first glance. Just thinking of that pathetic, worthless form he took made him feel insignificant, and he stared at the violet and white bracelet on his wrist.

"_I want us… to stay together!"_

Oh, how he loved hearing her say that. He'd loved Tohru since he'd first talked to her, hearing her calm voice talking _right at him_, her big cerulean eyes staring into his scarlet ones. But last night… he'd really scared her, and she told him straight up. However, she never let go of his arm, and instead snuggled closer. He flushed as he remembered her soft fingers grabbing that monstrous arm…

What was even worse than her seeing him like that, was what happened afterwards. He let _one tear_ fall, and in front of her. He hadn't cried in front of a person like her – like his _mother_ – in what seemed like an eternity. He didn't like seeming so weak, and he just let it fall. Damned weakling…

But Tohru didn't think so.

_She said herself_, his imagination prodded, _that she still wanted to stay with you. She might've been afraid of you…_

"_I… I'm afraid, Kyo."_

…_but she is willing to accept you for who you are. Besides Kagura the Boar, who else would be willing to do and say that to you?_

Kyo sighed and heard his ladder creak. It was Yuki, staring at him with his violet eyes. The Cat frowned. "Whadda' you want, ya' damned rat?"

"Miss Honda was looking for you," he said calmly, pushing him a plate of rice balls. "She wanted you to have that, and then meet her at the river in the forest. She seemed very hasty about it."

Kyo looked at the plate, at the middle rice ball. He picked it up and saw it had small cat ears at each side, and a small purple plum in the back. He felt his eyes tear up again, and looked away. "Yeah, well… go away. I'll go, but only because it isn't safe for someone like her to be out at night."

Yuki sighed and crawled down the ladder, closing the door to Kyo's room and leaving him to his rice balls. _That idiot doesn't even realize what's going on, does he? _He scoffed as he headed back downstairs to join Shigure in the living room.

When Kyo finished eating, he immediately brought the plate downstairs and placed it in the sink. He promised himself he'd wash it so Tohru wouldn't have to go through the trouble, and grabbed his black sweatshirt. He then broke into a run toward the area he tried to escape to.

Tohru stared into the water, sitting on a curved rock, dipping her toes into the cool, clear water. It felt refreshing; the cool air blew her hair in front of her, the two strands tied with ribbon blowing particularly into her view, and distracting her.

She was very nervous to talk to Kyo alone, but it needed to be done. She hadn't specified enough; _yes_, she wants to be with him. _Yes_, she still wants to eat with him, and talk with him, and listen to him. But it was much more than that. She wanted to _be_ with him, if that's what it was going to take to let him see how special he really was. Sure, he has an ugly side. But that only accentuated her point; she loved every side of him, from the orange cat, to his human form, and even the _real _form. It might have frightened her, but it wasn't going to scare her off.

He _was_ a good person, and that's what made her love him so much.

A "crackle" sounded from her right, and she pulled her feet out and slipped on her shoes, running over to Kyo. He was looking at her with a concerned face, a frown plastered on his face. "Tohru… are you alright? What're you doing out here?"

"Kyo…" Tohru looked at him with a calm smile, and he wished he could take her in a tight embrace. He, _they_, needed one, certainly. She didn't tear her eyes away, cerulean staring into scarlet. The Cat's cheeks flushed, and he looked away. "Kyo, I wanted to talk about last night… what I said."

"Oh, I knew it," he snapped, walking around her and focusing on the pebbled ground, snarling. "You're going to say that you didn't mean it, and that you're too afraid to be around me now…"

"Kyo?"

"…and that you are going back to live with your grandfather downtown, and that you want nothing to do with me, because I'm a _monster_…"

She sighed and walked toward him, reaching out to grab his hand. "Kyo, that's not…"

"… not only that," he interrupted, spinning to face her as a single tear rolled down his face. Tohru gasped and reached to grab his hand. He tore it away. "but you always want to tell me that… that…" his voice quivered, causing him to forget what he was going to say. She wished, at that moment, that she could hug him. Instead, she brought his head to her shoulder, keeping their chests away from each other. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and closed his eyes immediately when he saw he'd have to look down her shirt. "That's… it, right?"

Tohru brought one hand to rest behind his neck, holding his forehead down on her shoulder. "That's not what I wanted to say at all, Kyo." She smiled, laying her head on his, hearing a strangled groan. She played with a tress of his soft, orange hair. The brunette felt a warm tear roll onto her elbow. "When I told you I wanted to stay together, I… I meant it. I don't want to leave and go live with my grandfather. I want to stay with you, and Shigure, and Yuki. I want to eat with you, and talk to you. But most of all," Tohru picked Kyo up by a hair, hearing a yelp of surprise and slight pain, and smiled at him, "I want to listen to _you_, Kyo. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, or… distant. I want to be with you, Kyo…" her own eyes had started to tear, and Kyo worried.

"T-Tohru…" he grabbed her shoulders gently, his hold tight from lack of really holding a girl, and looked at her. "Are… are you serious? You want to be with me?"

The brunette looked up, tears spilling from her oceanic eyes and smiling at him, nodding and reaching up to wipe her tears with her sweater sleeve. "Yes, Kyo. I don't want you to feel like you don't have anyone left. I want to be the shoulder you cry on, and I want you to be the one to be there when… when I break down…" She sniffed, and buried her face in her hands. She wouldn't deny she was just a little bit happy that he wasn't yelling, or snapping, or doubting anymore. The silence wasn't exactly reassuring to her, either. "And… and I want…"

"Tohru."

"Mm?" she looked up, looking into his eyes. They were gentler now, as hers were tense and worried. He smiled at her, that kind, loving smile he'd showed her once before.

"You've… thank you. Thank you, Tohru."

The brunette blinked, a smile tugging her lips upward. "For what? I didn't do anything, Kyo, I just…"

"No, you did," he chuckled, releasing her arms and throwing his in the air, making her chuckle a little nervously. "I've _never_ met _anyone_ who makes me feel the way you make me feel. I… I can be myself! I trust you, and you never shut me out! Tohru, thank you!" he ran over and picked her up in his arms, spinning her happily, keeping her away from his chest.

She squeaked in surprise and smiled at him. "K-Kyo!" her cheeks were pink and she looked at him as if he had two heads. He put her down, and they stood in silence, smiling at each other.

"So… what now?" she asked quietly, quicker than she'd meant to. "I mean, uh… I dunno, I've never done this before, so, uh…" her face flushed bright red and she giggled nervously.

Kyo watched her with raised eyebrows as she fumbled for words, and he felt his cheeks heat up. With a final swallow, he asked quietly "Are we… _together_? Do you… want to be _together _with me?"

Uo and Hana warned her about this, especially with the Sohma boys. Uo was sure dating Kyo and Yuki would probably give their Tohru a bad first impression on dating because of their mysteriousness. However, Hana thought that dating someone like Yuki or like Kyo could really bring out a hidden side of Tohru that would need to be brought out.

Suddenly, Kyo got cranky. "You don't have to if you don't want to… God, I'm such a fool. Listen, you don't have to if you don't feel that way. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to," she watched him with an amused look, smiling the way she always did, and he covered his face with one hand while scratching the back of his neck with the other. His face suddenly got red, and Tohru sat down on a rock.

_I know I feel that way,_ she reasoned, staring at her feet as her knees were brought together. _I just don't know what kind of girlfriend I'll be. What if I'm not what he wants?_ She saw him kneel in front of her, and she stared at his khaki shorts and slowly looked up to stare into his red eyes. His cheeks weren't as red anymore. "So… whaddya say?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward so she hugged him tightly. "Yes," she whispered, and he relaxed into her touch. Even if it was only for a short time.

Three… Two… One…

**Poof!**

Tohru looked down at Kyo, now in his small cat form. His little cat cheeks were red and he stared at her with little beads of tears in his eyes. "_You will? I mean, I can't say I'm not surprised… No, wait, I didn't mean it like that! Aw, crap… What I mean is that, uh…_" She grinned at the cat and picked him up, as well as folding his shorts onto her forearm.

"Don't worry, Kyo," she whispered in the night, feeling his body fall against her chest, signifying he'd given up. She smiled and held him like a baby, hearing a soft purr come from him. She held him closer. "I promise, I won't ever let you lose to yourself. You're too good a person for that."

And, in the middle of the night, when Shigure went in to make sure the pair had made it home safely, he found them both in Tohru's room, sleeping in her room. He made a side-note to give Kyo one of his novels to brush up on if and when he needed it.

* * *

><p><em>This is something I wrote a while back, but never put up.. At first, it was going to be a series of one-shots, but because I never went back to it, it's just a simple one-shot.<em>

_I don't own Furuba. _:3

_Please review! _*heart*

_~Cookie_


End file.
